Getting into and out of a car is often taken for granted by millions of people. However, to some, getting into and out of a car can be a painful and difficult ordeal. The bending and twisting motion involved with getting into and out of a car can cause a tremendous strain on a person's back, neck and other parts of the body. Such a strain can cause injury, for example to muscles in the back, or can aggravate an existing injury or condition. Often, people with existing back pain, elderly people with limited mobility, or others with handicaps need assistance in getting into and out of a car seat.
There exist a number of prior art devices to assist people in this regard. However, these prior art devices are often expensive, complicated and/or cumbersome devices having many parts which can wear down or malfunction. Further, each of these prior art devices contain limitations and/or disadvantages which hinder use.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,862 issued to Janisch on Mar. 19, 1996, discloses a "Turntable" having a padded cushion and being pivotably mounted on a bottom plate. The cushion is fixed in position on the top plate by a rigid retaining ring. The turntable of Janisch is complicated and cumbersome, and would be extremely uncomfortable if used on a car seat. Further, the turntable of Janisch is not flexible, foldable or readily portable. Additionally, the disclosed device is not designed to be reversible, and has parts which could tear or damage leather or cloth car seats.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,329 issued to Janisch on Aug. 15, 1995, discloses a "Rotatable Seat" having an upholstery pad and being pivotably mounted on a bottom plate. The pad is fixed in position on the top plate by a retaining ring. This rotatable seat of Janisch is again complicated and cumbersome, and would be extremely uncomfortable if used on a car seat. Further, the rotatable seat of Janisch is not flexible, foldable or readily portable. Additionally, the disclosed device is not designed to be reversible, and has parts which could tear or damage leather or cloth car seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,978 issued to Janisch on Feb. 21, 1995, discloses a "Rotatable and Displaceable Seat" comprising a two-piece rotary plate and bottom plate combination. The rotary plate is pivotably mounted on the oblong bottom plate and is displaceable therealong. The rotary plate features a central pin which can engage the bottom plate to prevent displacement. Again, Janisch's rotatable seat is complicated and cumbersome and includes many parts which could malfunction. Further, the rotatable and displaceable seat would be relatively expensive to manufacture, and is not readily foldable to a compact size or easily transportable. Additionally, the disclosed device is not designed to be reversible, and has parts which could tear or damage leather or cloth car seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,947 issued to Geisel on Jul. 12, 1977, discloses a "Rotating Seat Device," having two flat, disc-shaped members and means for interconnecting and permitting relative rotational movement between the members. Thus, Geisel's seat device contains multiple pieces which could wear or break. Further, Geisel does not provide for folding of the seat device into a compact and easily portable size. Additionally, the disclosed device is not designed to be reversible, and has parts which could tear or damage leather or cloth car seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,662 issued to Graves on Feb. 1, 1966, discloses a very complex and cumbersome "Combination Tray and Seat Apparatus." The tray is pivotably mounted to a swivel seat. Graves apparatus is bulky and results in a user being elevated several inches off of the seat. Further, the seat is not flexible or foldable and has numerous parts which could malfunction or damage the seat cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,622 issued to Milner on Jul. 10, 1962, discloses a "Movable Seat" comprising a base plate and a top plate, both made of hardened plastic. The top plate supports a cushion. The movable seat is fastened to a car set by a flexible strap. The base plate and top plate are connected by guide and pivot means. The movable seat of Milner is complicated and cumbersome. Further, this movable seat is not flexible or foldable, nor is it readily portable. Additionally, the disclosed device is not designed to be reversible, and has parts which could tear or damage leather or cloth car seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,944,591 issued to Morrill, Jr. on Jul. 12, 1960, discloses a "Swivel Seat Attachment" comprising a rigid panel attached to a pocket-like sleeve containing bearings therein. The panel swivels on the sleeve along an arc. The sleeve is tethered to the car seat. The seat attachment of Milner is complicated and cumbersome and would be ineffective on certain types of seats such as bucket seats. Further, this seat attachment is not flexible or foldable, nor is it readily portable. Additionally, the disclosed device is not designed to be reversible, and has parts which could tear or damage leather or cloth car seats.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,576,004 issued to Fair on Nov. 20, 1951, discloses a "Semirevolving Vehicle Seat" wherein the actual car seat is designed to pivot. Fair's vehicle seat is complicated and cannot be used in connection with traditional car seats. Fair's seat is obviously not flexible or portable and cannot be folded into a compact size.
Accordingly, there is a need for an inexpensive, uncomplicated device for facilitating access to a sitting position in a car, which is flexible for use with all types and sizes of car seats, which is readily portable by folding to a compact size, and which has no parts which could malfunction or cause damage to the car seat.